What's Next?
by Jessie13
Summary: Dallas' Mom comes to town and leaves something with Dallas. What will Dallas do? What or who did his Mother leave with him? Read to find out! Sequal to Glory, What Now. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! Here's a sequel to Glory, What Now. I got the idea from one of my reviewers. Two-BitGortez thanks for the idea of giving Dallas two more siblings. And I hope you and all the other readers enjoy this. Don't forget to REVIEW!!  
  
DALLAS'S POV  
  
I walked into my room at Buck's to find Becky sitting on the bed, holding a small boy that must have been around four of five and a girl sitting on the bed beside her. And to my surprise my mother was also there. She was seated in a chair by the bed. She didn't look any different than when I saw her last. Dark brown hair, and brown eyes. People always told me that I looked just like my mom. The two other kids favored her also.  
  
"Dallas, honey it's so good to see you." My mom said standing up and hugging me.  
  
"Who are the kids?" I asked.  
  
"This is your brother Andrew, he's four years old," My mom said pointing to the boy, then she pointed at the girl, "And this is Melissa, she's 10."  
  
'Terrific, another sister and a brother!' I looked at the two kids sitting in my room.  
  
"Winston! Get your sorry ass down here!" I heard someone yell. I walked out of the room and over to the stairs to find Buck Merrill as drunk as skunk.  
  
"What do you want Buck?" I asked standing at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Y...You're li..." He hick-upped, "little girl friend is down here." He finally managed to get out.  
  
"Well, send her up!" I said getting annoyed with Buck. The stupid idiot couldn't stay sober to save his life!  
  
I went back into my room to see why my mother was here in the first place.  
  
"Dallas, I need you to keep your brother and sister for me," I looked at her like she has lost her mind, "Your father has gotten worse, he's drinking more and starting to be more abusive. I need you to keep the kids until I can find us a place to live. I've all ready worked out all the legal issues and you're their legal guardian." My mom said. I just stood looking at her like she was crazy, and then Crystal came into the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

DALLAS' POV  
  
"Hi, honey." Crystal said as she walked up behind Dally, put her arms around his waist and kissed the side of his neck.  
  
"Hey, baby." I said.  
  
"Dallas, I have to go. Just remember what I told you." Mrs. Winston said. She walked out the door and left the two kids with me. Andrew started to cry.  
  
"Mommy." The four year old said through his crying.  
  
"It's all right sweetie." Becky said as she picked him up and sat him in her lap.  
  
"Oh, Glory. What am I suppose to do about these kids?" I said.  
  
"Take care of them?" Crystal asked me.  
  
"That's what I'm suppose to do, but I don't know the first thing about kids, and I'm not very good with them either." I said.  
  
"Just one question, who are they?"  
  
"My brother and sister." I told her.  
  
"Oh, hi." Crystal said walking over to Melissa and Andrew. "May I hold him?" Crystal asked Becky.  
  
"Sure." Becky said handing Andrew to Crystal.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What's your name?" Andrew asked Crystal.  
  
"I'm Crystal. What's your name?" She asked smiling.  
  
"I'm Andrew." He said proudly.  
  
Crystal played with Andrew and Melissa for a little while. I just stood off to the side watching. I didn't know the first thing about kids. How was I going to keep them while my mom was gone? When was she coming back? Was she coming back? I didn't really think she would come back, she walked out on me. She also left Becky. Darry, that's who I needed to talk to. He should know what to do about kids. I mean he takes care of Ponyboy and Sodapop. 


	3. chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait on the next chapter, but I've been busy and haven't had time to write. When I did have the time, we ended up having a thunderstorm and I couldn't get on the computer. But anyway, here's the new chapter and thank you all for reading it. I don't really know where this story is going, or how it will turn out. I'm not really sure what's going to happen in this chapter...lol. I have no idea what to do with this story! Please help. If you have any ideas just share them in your reviews or e-mail me. My e-mail should be on my profile page.  
  
Dally's Chick- Thank you for the idea and the review. I think I'll use your idea. I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you'll like this chapter also.  
  
Frumpy-Thank you. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Dallysgirl- Here's the update, I hope you like it.  
  
Two-BitGortez- thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story.  
  
Johnnysgirlof08- Here's your update. I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
They R Coming 4 Me 2Nite- I'm glad you like the story, and thanks for the reviews.  
  
LuckyDuckyco- Thank you. I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Skyla13- Thank you for the review, I'm glad you like the story. Enjoy.  
  
BabyGirl- I'm glad you like the story. Dally is my favorite character too...lol.  
  
Raven- I'm glad you like it, and thank you for your review.  
  
FriendzNlowPlacez- Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the story. Yes, Dallas sure does have a lot on his hands...lol.  
  
Okay, On with the chaper!.......  
  
I stood watching Crystal with Melissa and Andrew. She was amazing with kids. Like I said, I don't like kids, but Crystal's way with kids just made me fall for her even more than I already had. I know, I'm not the type of guy to keep a relationship going. It's either love them and leave them or we only go out a few days or something. Nothing ever serious.  
  
We all walked to the Curtis' house. I had to carry Andrew. He got tired of walking pretty quick. When we got to the Curtis' house, all the boys were there. As soon as we walked in, they all looked at me like I had two heads.  
  
"Hey Dallas, who's the kids?" Steve asked.  
  
"Andrew, my brother, and Melissa, my sister." I said pointing at them when I said their name. 


	4. chapter 4

Hey, guys. I know the last chapter kinda sucked and sorry it was so short, I just wanted to give you guys an update. But anyway here's the next chapter and hopefully it will be a lot better than the last one.  
  
CinderBrat- Thanks for the review. Um...I'm not going to add any more siblings. I'm just going to leave Dal with 3 so that it don't get to complicated for me.  
  
Ubber Pyromaniac Syndrome- This chapter will be longer. I just wanted to get an update since I hadn't updated in so long.  
  
Soda's Love AKA Alice (sims1tds.net)- Thanks for the review and I'm really glad you like the story. I know chapter three wasn't a very good chapter. Hopefully this one will be better.  
  
Dallysgilr – Thank you for the review, and I'm glad you like it. Yes, don't we all wonder how beloved Dallas is going to take care of such young kids? Lol. And I'll try to make the chapters longer. The last one wasn't really even a full page.  
  
Dally's Chick – Thanks for the review and idea for the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
They R Coming 4 Me 2Nite- Thank you for the review. Wow, I made a character that's like your cousin? That's so cool. Hope you like this chappy.  
  
"No, way. These kids are your brother and sister?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"Yes, they are." I told Two-Bit.  
  
"What are they doing with you?" Steve asked.  
  
"My mom left and gave me custody of them." I told the guys.  
  
"Who are all of these people?" Melissa asked me.  
  
"Well, this is Johnny, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darry, Two-Bit, and Steve." I told her and pointed to each guy as I said their name.  
  
Melissa sat down on the couch beside Johnny and Pony. She didn't seem to be too shy. But then again, she hadn't spoken to any of the guys so she must be. Andrew on the other hand, just wouldn't shut up he was talking to everyone, and running all around the living room. Well that is until Two- Bit started tickling him. A few hours later we left and went back to Buck's. Johnny came with us.  
  
"Did mom leave your clothes and stuff?" I asked Melissa.  
  
"Yeah, our bags are sitting at the end of the bed."  
  
"All right. Johnny is going to watch you two, while me and Crystal go out for a little while. If Johnny tells me that either one of you gave him any problems, you will be in so much trouble when I get back." I told them.  
  
"Don't go Dally." Andrew said and he wrapped his arms around my leg.  
  
"I'll be back in a few hours, Andrew." I told him. I left the room, leaving the kids in Johnny's hands.  
  
JOHNNY'S POV  
  
"So anyway..." Melissa said.  
  
"I want Dally to come back." Andrew pouted.  
  
"Dally will be back in a little while." I said.  
  
"Melissa what are you doing?" I asked her as I turned around.  
  
"I'm dancing." Melissa said.  
  
"Well, do some other kind of dance."  
  
"Why?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Because that's not something at 9 year old should do."  
  
"I'm 10, almost 11." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, no. Andrew get down!" I told him as I pulled him off of the dresser.  
  
"We only wanted to play." Andrew whinnied.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Dallas asked as he walked back into the room.  
  
"Trying to get them settled down for bed." I told him.  
  
"Why are my clothes on the floor?" Dallas asked.  
  
"Andrew knocked them off accidentally." I told Dal. 


	5. chapter 5

DALLAS POV  
  
"What do you mean he knocked them off accidentally knock them off?" I asked wanting to know why there was a mess in my room right after I had cleaned the place up.  
  
"Like I told you Dal, we were playing around and Andrew knocked them off." Johnny said.  
  
"All right. Andrew you and Melissa get this mess cleaned up and get to bed. It's after 10."  
  
"Dal, you know if they're going to be staying with you, then you should probably get a bigger place." Johnny said.  
  
"It's only going to be temporary." I told him.  
  
"Here's the mail, Dal." Becky said walking into the room.  
  
I took the mail from Becky and noticed there was a letter from mom.  
  
Dear Dallas,  
I'm sorry, but I won't be coming back. I can't, your father will surely find me there. I'll talk to you later. Please take care of your brother and  
sisters. They need you.  
Love,  
Mom.  
  
I knew it. I knew she wouldn't come back! Now I'm suck with keeping these little brats.  
  
"Hey Dal, what's wrong?" Johnny asked walking over and standing beside me.  
  
"Mom isn't coming back for Andrew and Melissa." I told him.  
  
"Man that sucks." Johnny said.  
  
"Yeah, it does." I told Johnny.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Johnny asked me.  
  
"What can I do? I'm their legal guardian. I'm responsible for them."  
  
To Be continued... 


	6. chapter 6

Hi guys! Here's your new update. I've tried to make this chapter longer, but I usually just write short chapters. If the chapters are longer, then it will take longer for me to update so keep that in mind. But since you guys asked for longer chapters I will try for you. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
"Dally, when's mommy coming back?" Andrew asked me.  
  
"I don't know Andrew. She may stay gone for a while." I told him. I didn't really know what to tell him. She said she wasn't coming back, but you can't just come right out and tell a four year old that.  
  
"I want mommy to come back." Andrew said.  
  
"Andrew shut up. She's not coming back!" Melissa said.  
  
"She is too!" Andrew yelled back at Melissa as tears slowly made their way down his face.  
  
"Don't cry Drew. I'm sure mom will be back soon." I told him as he crawled on to my lap.  
  
Andrew cried until he fell asleep. I laid him on the bed and sat back down in the chair by the closet.  
  
"I'm sorry Dally." Melissa said so low that I almost didn't hear her.  
  
"It's all right Lissy (pronounced the same as Missy except with an L)." I told her. She came over and sat down on the floor beside me.  
  
"I shouldn't have said that to Andrew though."  
  
"No, you shouldn't have. But I think he'll get over it." I told her.  
  
Melissa hugged me and started to cry.  
  
"Oh, not you too." I joked. Melissa laughed.  
  
"I miss mom." She said.  
  
"I know you do." I told her.  
  
"Is she coming back Dally?"  
  
"I don't know baby-girl. I doubt she will." I told her.  
  
"We'll be ok as long as we have you Dal." Melissa said. A few minutes later, Crystal walked into the room. She looked like she'd been crying.  
  
"Dallas, can I talk to you for a minute?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Yeah." We walked down the hall to an empty room so we could talk privately.  
  
"Dally..." She started off. I knew something was wrong right then. "I'm pregnant." She said. My heart dropped. Crystal and I had never, so that meant...  
  
"How could you go off and sleep with someone else? I thought you were different than all the other girls around here, that's why I liked you so much." I turned and started to walk off.  
  
"Dallas wait!" She called to me, but I ignored her. I didn't want to hear what she had to say. I didn't care what she had to say, all I knew was that I was pissed at her and me and Crystal were over! How could that bitch say she loved me and then get pregnant by some other guy?  
  
"Hey Dal." Beck said walking in.  
  
"Hey Becky." I said as I walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Andrew was asleep and Melissa was still trying to get to sleep.  
  
"You going out with Steve tonight?"  
  
"I've already been out with Steve." She said.  
  
"What happened?" I asked and sighed.  
  
"We went to the movies and after the movie was over we walked to the park. When we got there, a bunch of Socs were hanging around. They jumped Steve and I ran to get Darry, Soda, and Two-Bit. When I got there Tim was there too so he came. They beat Steve up pretty bad. I was at the hospital with him, but the doctor made me leave. They said I should come home and get some sleep." Becky said.  
  
"He'll be all right Becky." I told her. She looked like she break down and start crying any minute.  
  
"What happened to Crystal?" Becky asked.  
  
"The little bitch was two-timing me and ended up pregnant." I told her.  
  
"How do you know it's someone else's?" Becky asked.  
  
"Because I never slept with her." I said.  
  
"Oh, that's surprising. Usually you just love 'em and leave 'em." Becky said.  
  
"Yeah I know." I said. You'd think I'd be upset about Crystal, but truth is all I felt was relieved. I'm glad I didn't have to be there for her, to care for her. All I wanted was my relationships that usually just lasted one night or three days. I was happy with that. 


	7. chapter 7

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't update more, but I've been busy and then my great- grandma died so... But anyway here is the update, it's longer than the others. I really was on a roll with this chapter. Lol. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Two-BitGortez- Thanks for the review. That must have sucked, not having a computer for a while. We had ours in the shop for about a week and I almost went crazy...lol.  
  
Grease Girl- Yeah. Poor Dallas has his hands full. And it's really a big responsibility for a 17 year old to take care of a 4year old boy and 10 year old girl. And I'm going to throw in a few more challenges for Dallas. ;-)  
  
Dickiesgrl107- Thank you for the review. I will try to make the chapters longer. I'm not really used to writing long chapters though. But I'll try...lol.  
  
TheAngryPrincess13- Yep, just like Darry with Pony and Soda...lol. Here's you update, hope you enjoy it.  
  
Dally's Chick- That's just what I was planning on doing. We must have been thinking the same...lol. If you want to talk about the story you can e-mail me at   
  
On with the story...  
  
"You in for the night Becky?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
"I'm going out then. If I'm not back tonight then I'll probably be at the Curtis' tomorrow morning." I told her.  
  
"All right." Becky said as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Dally?"  
  
I turned around and Melissa was staring at me.  
  
"Go to sleep Lissy," I told her. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Is there anything I can take to get to sleep?" She asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked her a little confused.  
  
"I can't get to sleep."  
  
I thought for a minute.  
  
"Becky, give Melissa something to help her sleep." I told her.  
  
"All right. Dal?"  
  
"Yeah?" I asked making my way to the door.  
  
"Ask Sodapop how Steve is doing for me."  
  
"Okay." I said walking out and closing the door behind me.  
  
I walked around for a while and ran into Tim at the Dingo. I pulled a cigarette out of my pocket and lit it.  
  
"Where's your girlfriend Dallas?" Tim asked while lighting his cigarette.  
  
"Don't have a girlfriend." I told him simply.  
  
"You mean you and Crystal broke up?"  
  
"Yeah." Tim looked at me like I had two heads.  
  
"How come?" Tim asked.  
  
"She was two-timing me." I said.  
  
"Dal, Crystal wouldn't do that." Tim said.  
  
"How would you know?" I asked him, getting annoyed.  
  
"I just know. Besides she wouldn't go off and sleep with someone else when she had you." Tim was really starting to freak me out. How did he know so much about Christy? (a/n: Christy is Crystal, just in case you were wondering.) And why was he siding with her?  
  
"You didn't exactly answer my question." I told Tim I as I took one last drag off my cigarette before tossing it down.  
  
"I know because she's my cousin." Tim said. Now I was looking at him like he had two heads.  
  
"Well then answer this, if she wouldn't do that then why is she pregnant?" I asked him. Tim didn't say anything. "I got to go." I turned and left. I ended up at the Curtis'. I guess I'd be crashing there for the night. Becky wouldn't worry, I told her if I wasn't home tonight then I'd be here in the morning. I walked in and made myself comfortable on the couch. I drifted off to sleep in no time.  
  
The next morning, I woke up to the sound of Soda running threw the house and Darry telling him to hurry up and get ready.  
  
"Soda, if you aren't ready in five minutes you'll be late!" Darry yelled.  
  
"I'm hurrying!" Soda yelled back.  
  
I sat up on the couch.  
  
"'Morning Dal." Soda said cheerfully. It should be illegal to be that happy at this time of day.  
  
"Mmm." Was all I said.  
  
"Soda, would you quiet down? I have a bad headache." Pony said walking out of his and Soda's room and into the living room. He looked like he had a rough night.  
  
"Hey Dal." He said sitting down on the couch.  
  
"What happened to you?" I asked him.  
  
"He let Curly talk him into drinking last night." Darry said walking into the living room.  
  
I laughed a little. If you think about it, Curly always talks Pony into doing something that Darry would kill him for doing. Well, Tim would to with some things they did. Like this one time, they held their cigarettes to each other's finger and whoever screamed first lost. Well, good ol' Tim came along and knocked their heads together when he found out what they were doing.  
  
"Here Pon, take this." Darry handed Pony two aspirins. Pony took the aspirins and laid his head back against the back of the couch.  
  
"Oh, man I feel like crap." He said.  
  
"It's called a hangover Pony." I told him.  
  
He groaned and closed his eyes. He looked a little better until Two-Bit came skipping and whistling in the house slamming the door as he came in.  
  
"Do you always have to slam the door?" Pony asked him, not moving.  
  
"Yep."  
  
To be continued... 


	8. chapter 8

Grease Girl- Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story. Hopefully you'll like this chapter, but if you don't think it's all that great and you have ideas on how to improve it then please let me know.  
  
DALLAS' POV  
  
"Soda, come on you have to get to work. Pony you take it easy today." Darry said walking out the door.  
  
Soda and Darry left for work.  
  
"What are you doing today?" Pony asked.  
  
"Huh? I don't know." I said.  
  
"Where's Becky?" Pony asked.  
  
"I don't know." I told him.  
  
"Oh, sorry I brought it up." He said realizing that something wasn't right with the picture.  
  
"Don't worry about it kid." I said standing up. "I'll see you later Pon." I walked out the door and headed back over to Buck's. When I got there I made my way up to my room. To my surprise Crystal was standing at the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked her. I was trying to keep my cool and not get mad.  
  
"M...My dad...kicked me out." She said, and for the first time I noticed she was crying.  
  
"Why should I care?"  
  
"Dallas, please. I have no where else to go." She fell to the floor crying. I may be a cold-hearted jerk sometimes but I wasn't just going to let her sit there on the floor and cry. I helped her up and lead her down the hallway to an empty room so we could talk.  
  
"I just want to know one thing," She looked at me. "Why did you?" I didn't look at her; I stared at the floor instead.  
  
"I didn't do anything. I was...I was raped Dallas." As soon as she said this my head shoot up and I couldn't believe what I'd just heard her say.  
  
"Who did it?" I asked her coolly.  
  
"Some guy from Aaron's gang." Aaron? Who was she talking about? Oh, shit! Aaron Williams. Some stupid ass from Aaron Williams' gang raped Crystal?  
  
I wanted to kill the bastard that had hurt her, but it probably wouldn't be the best idea in the world. I lit up a cigarette and stuffed my hands in my pockets. I couldn't sit still. I was pacing around the room. Crystal was watching my every move. I knew she was scared, but what was I supposed to do about it? I didn't have the slightest clue about what to do. If she wanted me to jump the guy then I could do that, but I didn't know how to take care of her right now or what to do for her.  
  
"You can stay here." I told her.  
  
It was still early. It was only ten in the morning. I didn't know if Becky, Melissa, and Andrew were up yet. I went to my room to change close. I was as quiet as I could be trying not to wake anyone up. Well, not to wake Andrew up. Melissa and Becky were already up.  
  
"Me and Melissa are going to get us some breakfast, do you want anything?" Becky asked me.  
  
"No. If I get hungry I'll go over to the Dingo or something." I said as I got a clean shirt out of the closet.  
  
"All right. Andrew is still asleep, so make sure you stay here until I get back. I don't think it would be a good idea to wake him up because he'll be grumpy, like you." Becky said smiling. "Hi Crystal." Becky and Melissa left. So that meant it was just Me, Crystal, and Andrew.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" I asked her.  
  
"I don't know. I'm really scared Dal." She said sitting down in the chair by the door.  
  
"Crystal, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you earlier." I said.  
  
"It's all right Dal. Tim told me that you two had a little talk about me." Crystal stated.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that Tim was your cousin?" I questioned her.  
  
"You never asked." She replied, moving from her seat and walking over to me. She placed her arms around me next and tried to kiss me, but I leaned my head back.  
  
"I'm not going to make it that simple for you baby." I told her. "Besides, Andrew is still in the room." She looked over at the bed and laughed.  
  
"I guess I forgot." I couldn't help my self; I had to smile at her.  
  
STEVE'S POV  
  
When I woke up, I wasn't really sure where I was. I looked around the room and saw Soda sitting in a chair at a desk.  
  
"Hey Soda." I was surprised at how weak my voice sounded and it hurt to breathe.  
  
"Hey Steve. 'Bout time you woke up. You've been sleepin' for a long time. Doc says you should be up and around in a few days." Soda said.  
  
"Good. Laying around is boring. You got any car mags or anything?" I asked him.  
  
"Here." Soda said handing me several magazines.  
  
"How'd you get this one without Darry killin' you?" I asked him smiling and holding up the magazine.  
  
"Shhh. If he finds out he will kill me!" Soda said.  
  
"So, y'all got anything to eat around here?" I asked. I was really hungry. I don't remember when the last time I ate was but I'm sure it was some time ago.  
  
"Yeah, I'll get you something." Soda walked into the kitchen. I heard him moving around and cabinet doors closing. A few minutes later Soda came scurrying back into the bedroom that he shared with Pony, which I was occupying for the time being.  
  
"Here. It's a ham sandwich with chips. That's what you usually eat anyway."  
  
"Thanks man." I said and began to eat. "You seen Becky?"  
  
"Not since the other night at the hospital." Soda said. "She stayed with you until the doctor's made her leave."  
  
"Really? I thought she'd split as soon as she got the chance."  
  
"No, she was really upset. The doctors pretty much had to drag her out of your room." Soda told me.  
  
"Anyone home?" I heard a voice yell from the front door.  
  
"Yeah, we're in mine and Pony's room." Soda said. A few minutes later Becky and Melissa walked into Soda's room.  
  
"How are you feeling Steve?" Becky asked me.  
  
"Like I got hit by a truck." I answered her truthfully.  
  
"I half expected you to say something worse." She said smiling. I just pointed to Melissa standing beside her.  
  
"Oh." She said walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
DALLAS' POV  
  
"I'm hungry." Andrew said.  
  
"We'll go get something to eat as soon as you get your clothes on." I told him.  
  
"I wanna eat now!" He said, while jumping on the bed.  
  
"Andrew Nicholas if you don't stop jumping on that bed and get over here so we can get you dressed, you're going in time out." I warned him.  
  
He jumped down off the bed and walked over to me. I helped him get his clothes on and then we all left.  
  
"Dal, where are we going to eat? We can't take him into the Dingo." Crystal said. I'm glad she thought of that. The thought had never even crossed my mind.  
  
"Uhhh, I guess we can go to the Dairy Queen or something. I don't think we'd really get 'food' at the DX." I told her.  
  
"Ok, so Dairy Queen it is." She said. 


	9. chapter 9

DALLAS' POV  
  
"Andrew stop playing with your food and eat." I told him.  
  
"I want drink." Andrew whinnied.  
  
"Eat two bites of your sandwich and you can have your drink." Crystal told him. I looked at her surprised. She really had this mom thing down. I guess that was a good thing though considering.  
  
"I ate my sandwich." Andrew said. I looked back to make sure he was telling the truth and sure enough he'd ate part of his sandwich.  
  
"Ok, here's your drink." Crystal handed him his drink.  
  
"Can we go to the park?" Andrew asked.  
  
"We will later." I told him.  
  
After we had finished eating we went over to the Curtis' house. Everyone one was in the living room. Steve was laying on the couch, Two-Bit sat in front of the tv, Soda was sitting in the floor, Pony sat beside Soda and Johnny beside Pony and Darry was sitting in his chair. I noticed Melissa was sitting on Soda's lap and he was tickling her and Becky was sitting on the floor beside the couch were Steve was laying.  
  
"Hey Dal." Johnny said.  
  
"Hey Crystal. Thought you and Dal broke up?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"We got back together." She said. I forgot I was holding Andrew until he started to wiggle and I almost dropped him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" I asked him.  
  
"I see Darry." He said. Andrew ran over and climbed up into Darry's lap.  
  
"Hey there little guy." Darry said to him as he put the newspaper down.  
  
"Hello Darry." Andrew said in his little four year old voice.  
  
I just sat down in an empty chair and watched Soda and Melissa playing and Darry playing with Andrew.  
  
PONYBOY'S POV  
  
After sitting around doing nothing for what seemed like hours, Johnny and Me decided to go hang out at the lot and toss the football around.  
  
We weren't at the lot long when a blue mustange drove by.  
  
"Oh, no." I said. Johnny looked over at the car and then looked back at me.  
  
"Let's start back to your house. We should be able to make it there." Johnny said. We started walking fast. We got to my house pretty quick.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" Darry asked as we came in the door.  
  
"We were at the lot and a few Socs drove by so we came back here." I told him.  
  
"Why the hell are the Socs in our neighbor hood?" Dally asked.  
  
"I don't know. Probably the same reason they always are." Steve said.  
  
Hey guys I know this chapter is short, but I ran out of ideas. I have no clue what to do now, so if any of you have any ideas please let me know. 


	10. chapter 10

To all of my reviewers: Thank you all so much for all of your reviews. Every time I get on the internet the first thing I do is check the reviews that you guys leave. If you have any suggestions you can leave them in your reviews or e-mail me. The reason for the lack of updates here lately is due to the fact that I've ran out of ideas. Yep, the writer is suffering from writers block. It's sad I tell you, very sad. Well, enough of me rattling on about my writer's block and on with the story.  
  
PONY'S POV  
  
"If they come back around we'll beat them to a bloody pulp." Steve said while looking out the door.  
  
"All that money and those cars and they get their kicks by beating up on us greasers." Two-bit said.  
  
"Hey Pony, you and Johnny wanna hang out?" Curly Shepard asked sticking his head in the door.  
  
"Sure." I said.  
  
"Pony, be home by 12:00." Darry said sternly.  
  
Me and Johnny left with Curly. We walked down to the Dingo. There were a few guys there that we knew so we hung out with them for a while.  
  
"Can I get you boys anything?" A waitress asked us.  
  
"Sure can sweetheart. How 'bout a few beers?" Curly said.  
  
"How about I see some id?" The waitress said in response to Curly's question.  
  
"Fine three cokes." Curly replied.  
  
"Three cokes coming up. Anything else?" We all shook our heads 'no'.  
  
A few minutes later the waitress came back with our drinks.  
  
We finished up our drinks, paid for them and left. When we walked outside there were two guys fighting. One of them was Mitch Sanders from Shepard's gang, and the other one was some greaser from one of the other gangs around on our side of town.  
  
"What's Mitch doing fighting again? Didn't he just get out of the cooler?" I asked Curly.  
  
"Yep, but he don't really care." Curly answered.  
  
We walked around town for a while then decided to go back to my house. The gang was still there. Two-bit was watching TV, Soda and Steve were playing cards, Darry was reading the paper, Dally and Crystal was sitting on the couch not doing much of anything, only one person was missing. Becky. Curly, Johnny, and me went into the house and sat down. It wasn't long before the place was going about it's normal routine of playing cards and wrestling.  
  
"Hey Dal, where's Becky?" I asked.  
  
"She took Melissa and Andrew back to Buck's." Dally said. I had forgot that Melissa and Andrew were there. It wasn't easy to remember that there's two kids hanging around now.  
  
Johnny and Curly had found another deck of cards; well Darry had given them another deck of cards, so we were sitting on the floor playing poker. Since all we had were cigarettes that's what we used to bet with. After we finished playing we divided them up since cigarettes are hard to come by. I didn't notice that Darry wasn't there until he told us that dinner was ready. I didn't know if was already 5:30 either. We all made a dash to the table to eat.  
  
"Hey Curly. What are you doing here?" Two-Bit asked around a mouth full of rice.  
  
"I've been here most of the day." Curly said.  
  
"That's funny. I didn't notice ya kid." Two-Bit said.  
  
"No wonder, you spent the whole time glued to the TV watching Mickey Mouse." Curly stated and we all laughed.  
  
After we finished we all went back into the living room. We picked up our activities where we left off when we went to eat.  
  
"I'm going to go check the mail." Soda said, standing up.  
  
Soda left to check the mail and came back a few minutes later.  
  
"Ok, let's see, bills, bills, bills, letter, bills and bills." Soda said looking through the mail.  
  
"Let me have all the bills." Darry said.  
  
"Pony, the letter is for you." Soda said handing me the letter.  
  
Dear Pony,  
  
How are the guys? I'm good. Live in New York sure is different than live back in Tulsa. Dal could probably tell you all about it. There's never a  
dull moment. If you know what I mean. I'm pretty sure I'll be back some  
time with in the month, but I'm not going to say that I will be just in  
case I don't. Well, I gotta go the old man is back. See ya buddy.  
  
Your buddy,  
Brandon.  
  
I folded the letter back up and went to put it in my room. I bet you are wondering who Brandon is right? Well, he's mine and Johnny's best buddy. We all hang out a lot, but right now Brandon is in New York because of his dad. His dad's a lot like Johnny's dad. Real abusive.  
  
When I came back from mine and Soda's room; Soda and Steve were wrestling. One of them probably caught the other cheating again. I didn't like Steve much and I knew he didn't like me either, but he was one of the gang and Soda's best buddy.  
  
"I'm going to go. I'll see you boys tomorrow." Crystal said standing up.  
  
"I'll walk you home." Dallas said also standing up.  
  
DALLAS POV  
  
Crystal and I left the Curtis' house and began walking to her house.  
  
"I thought you said your dad kicked you out?"  
  
"He did, but I have to get my clothes and stuff." Crystal said.  
  
"How are you going to get in the house? He's not going to let you in."  
  
"He won't be there." She said.  
  
When we got to her house, she went upstairs packed her clothes, and got a few of her other things and we left. We went back to Buck's and she put her stuff at the end of the dresser.  
  
"We're going to have to get us a place." I said. There was no way that Me, Crystal, Becky, Melissa, and Andrew could live in my one room at Buck's place.  
  
"Well, how about we go look for something tomorrow?" Crystal asked.  
  
"And Just where are we going to get the money for a new place?" I asked her.  
  
"Well, I'm working and you could get a job and we could just save up to get enough for a down payment." She said.  
  
"And just where do you suggest I get a job?" I asked.  
  
"Dingo, DX, Dairy Queen?" She suggested.  
  
"I'm not working at Dairy Queen." I said crossing my arms over my chest.  
  
"Ok, so that leaves the DX and Dingo." She said.  
  
"I doubt I'll get a job at the DX because I don't know much about cars and I'm not running the register." I told her.  
  
"Ok, well you can check and see. And there is always the Dingo. I'm pretty sure you can get a job there, doing something." She said smiling.  
  
Ok, Thank you for reading, now please press the little blue button and review. New chapter will be up soon.  
  
On with the thank yous.  
  
Greaser Chick- Thank you so much for you review. I'm glad you like it. I wasn't going to put Crystal back in the story, but since everyone liked her so much, she's back. Lol. But I think she's a really good character for the story so it will probably be better with her in it.  
  
TheAngryPrincess13- Thank you for the review. I'm really glad you like my story. Yours is good too.  
  
Grease Girl- Thank you I'm glad you like it. Yeah, I was trying to make her more classier than the book and other stories I've read describe greaser girls. It was kind of weird though that Dallas got such a classy girl though you'd expect it from Soda or Darry but not Dally...lol.  
  
Makia Goddess Ookami- Thanks for the review. Yep, the plot is moving pretty fast. Do you think it's going too fast or is it working just right? 


	11. chapter 11

Last Chapter...  
  
"And just where do you suggest I get a job?" I asked.  
  
"Dingo, DX, Dairy Queen?" She suggested.  
  
"I'm not working at Dairy Queen." I said crossing my arms over my chest.  
  
"Ok, so that leaves the DX and Dingo." She said.  
  
"I doubt I'll get a job at the DX because I don't know much about cars and I'm not running the register." I told her.  
  
"Ok, well you can check and see. And there is always the Dingo. I'm pretty sure you can get a job there, doing something." She said smiling.  
  
Now, on with the story.  
  
DALLAS' POV  
  
I was walking down to the Dingo to see if they had any job openings when I ran into, Jerome Weathers.  
  
"Hey Dallas, how's the girl?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Why would you want to know Jerome? You and Crystal don't hang out."  
  
"I have my reasons." He said. Then the thought hit me, he's was the one that had raped Crystal.  
  
"You bastard." I said.  
  
"What's your problem Winston?" Jerome asked with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"You hurt my girlfriend." Was all I said to him.  
  
"Oh yeah? Prove it." When he said that it made me really mad. I swung at him and hit him right in the mouth. He wiped his hand over his mouth to get the blood off and then he hit me in the stomach. When I could breathe again is hit him in the eye, which would probably give him a good shiner. He hit me pretty hard in the ribs. That would be bothering me tomorrow and it was the second time with in the last month that my ribs had been hurt. The fight lasted a little while longer until I punched him really hard in the ribs and he fell. I turned and started walking back to my place.  
  
I had to find a job, but I just wasn't in the mood to do it right now. When I got back to my room, Becky and the kids were gone and Crystal was sitting on the bed reading a book.  
  
"Did you find a job?" She asked with out looking up. I didn't answer. Crystal looked up at me.  
  
"Glory, Dallas!" She said jumping up and trying to get me to sit on the bed. "What happened?"  
  
"Got in a fight." Was all I said.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Jerome Weathers."  
  
"Who is he?" I asked.  
  
"You know who he is. Or at least you should." I said a little louder than I should have.  
  
"Dallas, calm down." She said taking a step backwards. When I saw that I had scared her, I was really sorry.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said in a so low that I'm not even sure she could have heard me.  
  
"It's all right." She said moving back over to clean up the cut on my head. I'm not sure how it got there. I don't remember it at all. After she cleaned up all of my cuts, she started to wrap my ribs.  
  
"Ouch." I said and left took in a sharp breathe of air. My ribs hurt. It hurt even more when she tried to wrap them and when I tried to breathe.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this will help." She said continuing to wrap the bandage around my sore ribs. "Ok, all done. Now you lay down and rest while I go to the store to get some aspirin." She said.  
  
"I don't want you walking alone." I told her.  
  
"Dally, it's not far from here to the DX. I'll be fine." She said.  
  
She left before I had the chance to stop her. Hopefully she would be fine walking from here to the DX by here self. Maybe one of the guys would be there and walk her back or Soda would walk her back when he got off or something.  
  
I must have fell asleep because the next thing I remember is waking up and Becky was playing with Melissa and Andrew.  
  
"Where's Crystal?" I asked sleepily.  
  
"Her and Steve went to the Dingo to get some food for all of us." Becky said.  
  
"Oh, goodie. My girlfriend with Steve." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! Steve is my boy friend and he isn't interested in your girlfriend." Becky said defensively.  
  
"Don't make me laugh Becky."  
  
"Why does it hurt?" Becky said.  
  
"What are you doing trying to get revenge?"  
  
"Yes." She said smiling evilly.  
  
"Don't hurt him too bad." Crystal said from the door way. Crystal and Steve had brought back lots of food. I was glad too, because I was really hungry. I tried to sit up, but the pain in my ribs were so bad that I was forced to lay back down.  
  
"Take it easy." Crystal said. "Oh, was looking through the paper today and there is a house right down the road from the Curtis' that is pretty cheap and it has four bedrooms."  
  
"Oh, that would work just peachy if we could afford it."  
  
"We'll be able to. I have enough money that we can go ahead and make down payment." Crystal said.  
  
"Just how much is the down payment?" I asked her.  
  
"Two hundred dollars." She said.  
  
"How much is the whole house?"  
  
"They're letting it go for a thousand."  
  
TheAngryPrincess13- Thanks for your review. Yes, I've seen the movie. I actually taped it twice...lol. I'm not sure if the red headed kid was Curly or not. Because remember Tim said at the rumble that Curly was sent to the reformatory for six months. That was a good question though. I've been doing a lot of writing lately too. So I should update more. Be on the look out for the updates...lol. Keep reading and reviewing. 


	12. chapter 12

Previously on What's next?  
  
"Take it easy." Crystal said. "Oh, was looking through the paper today and there is a house right down the road from the Curtis' that is pretty cheap and it has four bedrooms."  
  
"Oh, that would work just peachy if we could afford it."  
  
"We'll be able to. I have enough money that we can go ahead and make down payment." Crystal said.  
  
"Just how much is the down payment?" I asked her.  
  
"Two hundred dollars." She said.  
  
"How much is the whole house?"  
  
"They're letting it go for a thousand."  
  
On with the new chapter.  
  
"So, they're letting it go for a thousand dollars and the down payment is only two hundred?" I asked her making sure I had heard her right.  
  
"Yep. And there's plenty of room in it for all of us." She said. "I called the guy why you were asleep and we can go look at the house tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, goody." I said sarcastically. "That should be fun."  
  
"Would you stop being a butt head?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Hey watch the language." Beck said.  
  
I'd forgotten that Steve, Becky, Melissa, and Andrew were there. Steve was sitting on the floor with Becky and they kids. Steve and Becky were looking pretty comftorable.  
  
"Well, you two just remember that there is a four year old in the room." I warned them.  
  
After we ate, I went back to sleep. I was tired and my ribs hurt something awfu.  
  
"Dal. Dallas, wake up." Crystal said, shaking my shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" I asked sleepily.  
  
"It's time to get up. We have to go look at the house in a little while."  
  
I dragged myself out of bed and managed to get dressed, without causing myself too much pain. By the time I was finished though, my ribs were killing me. 'The little bastard sure can pack a punch.'  
  
We went to look at the house. We all liked it, so Crystal made the down payment and started on the paper work with the real estate guy.  
  
Once Crystal was finished with the paper work the real estate guy handed her the keys to the house and we left.  
  
"I guess we should get our stuff packed up. The real estate agent said we could move in when ever." Crystal said.  
  
When we got back to my room at Buck's, Crystal and Becky began packing up our stuff. I took a few aspirins and laid down on the bed. A few cracked ribs never hurt this much before.  
  
"Those ribs still bothering you?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Yeah, they're hurting pretty bad." I told her truthfully.  
  
Crystal sat down on the edge of the bed. "Take your shirt off." She told me.  
  
"What?" I asked confused.  
  
"I want to look at those ribs. So take your shirt off." I took my shirt off and sat there.  
  
"Dal, I can't check those ribs if your sitting up." Crystal said.  
  
I laid back and when she started checking my ribs I almost yelled. I drew in a sharp breath and held it.  
  
"I think they're broken."  
  
"No, wonder they hurt so much." I said.  
  
"Let me re-wrap those ribs." Crystal said. Crystal wrapped my ribs again and when she finished I laid back against the pillows.  
  
"I called Steve; him and Soda are going to help us move this stuff over to the house." Becky said.  
  
"Oh good." Crystal said.  
  
"They'll be here in a little while." Becky said.  
  
A few minutes later Steve and Soda showed up.  
  
"Hey Dal, get you're sorry ass up and help with some of these boxes." Steve said.  
  
But before I could say anything Crystal walked back in.  
  
"He will not. He has a few broken ribs that's bothering him, so leave him alone." Crystal warned.  
  
I laid back down. While everyone was loading stuff up, Buck came in.  
  
"Movin' out?" Buck asked.  
  
"Yeah. Do me a favor, would you?" I asked him.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Keep this room open for me just in case I need it."  
  
"Sure thing Dal." Buck said as he got up to leave.  
  
Becky, Crystal, Melissa, Steve, and Soda finished packing and loading everything. They took it over to the house while I stayed back at Buck's and watched Andrew. My ribs were still soar and they didn't need a four year old around getting in the way with them trying to unload everything. So I get to keep Andrew. He was playing with three matchbox cars. I was propped up, laying on a few pillows watching my little brother play. He was a lot like Soda. When Andrew smiled, you couldn't help but smile back at him. Maybe it was just his four year old charm. In the short time that my brother and sisters have been in my custody, I've come to really care about them. Now I know how Darry feels about Soda and Ponyboy.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when Steve and Soda walked in.  
  
"Ok, you guys lets go." Soda said to me and Andrew.  
  
"We could have walked over to the house." I said.  
  
"Yeah, and have Crystal kill us all?" Steve asked.  
  
"What's up with her lately? I mean, talk about mood swings."  
  
"Well... You guys say one word about this and I'll beat you're head in! You got it?" I warned.  
  
They both nodded their heads 'yes'.  
  
"She's pregnant." I said.  
  
"Yours?" Steve asked.  
  
I gave him a death glare. "No, it's not mine. She was raped." I told them.  
  
"Oh, man. That's bad." Soda said.  
  
"Yeah." Steve piped up.  
  
TheAngryPrincess13- That's cool. I haven't been able to find the DVD. I'm still looking though. I think the red head was a greaser. His hair was greased and he was wearing blue jeans and a jean jacket. We should e-mail someone involved with the movie and find out who he was...lol. Wow! I made it as one of your favs? I feel so special. ( Thanks for your review. If you want to talk more about the story feel free to e-mail me: 


	13. chapter 13

CRYSTAL'S POV  
  
After all the packing, loading, and unpacking I was tired. Becky and I were organizing the stuff we'd brought over while Melissa dusted. The house was nice. It just needed to be cleaned up a little and it could probably use a paint job. Some people may say the house was a bit runned down, but I thought it was pretty nice seeing as it was on the bad side of town, in a fairly rough neighborhood. But anyway, while we cleaned and organized everything, we'd sent the Steve and Soda to get Dally.  
  
I still had to go to 'my' house to get the rest of my stuff before my dad threw it all out. I would bring the rest of my clothes and personal belongings and I guess I would bring my furniture too. I mean I do need a bed and chest of drawers.  
  
Late own I'd have to get a crib and few other things. I'd set it all up in my room. I think what we all were planning to do was Becky and Melissa were going to share a room, then Andrew, Dallas, and I would have our own rooms.  
  
A few minutes later the guys walked in. The guys being: Steve, Soda, Dallas, and Andrew. I think Andrew was asleep because Dally was carrying him and his head was resting on Dally's shoulder.  
  
"Hey." I said walking over to Dally.  
  
"Where can I lay him?"  
  
"Just put him on the couch." I told him. "How are the ribs?"  
  
"They're better. Still soar, but better." He said.  
  
"Hey Crystal. Where are you going to put the crib when you get it?" Becky asked.  
  
"In my room with me." I said.  
  
"Oh." Becky said. "Well, it's going to be an adventure when the baby is born."  
  
"Yep, and I can't wait!" I said smiling.  
  
It may not be Dally's child I'm carrying, but it's still part mine. No all mine. The jerk that raped me doesn't get to claim any part of my baby.  
  
"Hey you want to go to the Dingo or something later?" Dally asked me.  
  
"Instead of the Dingo, let's just go over to the Curtis' and hang out with the guys." I said.  
  
"Ok, sounds good to me." Dal said.  
  
We did some more work around the house, and then we went over to the Curtis'. The whole gang was there. Two-Bit was watching TV, Steve and Soda were playing poker. Pony was doing homework and Johnny was trying to read Gone With The Wind. Darry was looking through bills, and the kids began to play. Johnny stopped reading and started playing with the kids. Becky, Dallas, and I sat down on the couch. It wasn't long before the guys were wrestling. Well, all of the guys except Darry.  
  
"What's wrong Crystal?" Darry asked me.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm fine." I told him.  
  
"Are you sure? You look a little sick."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." I said smiling. I'd tell everyone later. I would just tell them all at once so I wouldn't have to repeat the story a million times. I think the only people that knew anything was Dallas and Becky.  
  
I didn't realize that Pony had left the room until I heard him yell to everyone from the kitchen, that dinner was done. Everyone rushed into the kitchen and piled their plates with food. The whole time through dinner, I couldn't take my eyes off of Dallas. His gorgeous brown eyes and his dark brown hair. He looked tough, but very handsome at the same time. Dallas was hard and tough but I knew that he was sensitive too. I could tell that by the way he looked after Johnny, Andrew, Melissa, and Becky. I think he even tried to look after me too. If he weren't then he never would have gotten in that fight with Jerome. Some how Dallas knew it had been Jerome. I didn't know how Dallas knew, but he did. I hadn't known his name until Dallas told me and when he described him, I knew it had been Jerome.  
  
"I'm going to the house. I'm tired from all the moving we did today." I said.  
  
I told everyone goodnight and started walking to the house. I didn't get far when someone stepped out from behind a tree.  
  
"Hello Crystal." Jerome said.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked hoping I didn't sound as scared as I felt.  
  
"I just thought I'd get even with your boyfriend for beating me up." He said. He grabbed my arm and nearly dragged me to the house. He pulled me into one of the bedrooms and I knew what he was going to do.  
  
"No...please...don't." I said pleading. I hoped Dally or one of the guys would come in soon.  
  
But they didn't. When Dallas finally did come in, I was sitting in the corner of the room wrapped up in a blanket, crying.  
  
"Crystal, baby, what's wrong?" He asked me.  
  
"He...did...it...again...Dallas." I managed to choke out between sobs.  
  
"Crystal, we have to get you to the hospital." He went to used the phone and a few minutes later Darry came rushing in.  
  
"What happened?" Darry asked.  
  
"That jerk came back." Dally said. To my surprise he was holding his temper fairly well. I was very surprised that he wasn't using every cuss word known to man knocking down a wall. And to top it all off, he was very extremely gentle with me also.  
  
Dallas and Darry took me to the hospital. The doctors checked me over, ran a few tests, and put me in a room. They were going to keep me for observation. Once I was settled in m room Dally and Darry came in to see me.  
  
"So, would one of you like to tell me what's going on?" Darry asked.  
  
Dallas explained what all has happened and what is happening.  
  
When Dallas finished the story, Darry was speechless.  
  
CinderBrat- Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope I gave a pretty good description of the house. I'd forgotten that I hadn't done that. I thought the price would work pretty well for a house on the bad side of town in the sixties. What book was it that only had ½ page for the chapter? I think the author could have made it longer than half a page. Lol... Keep reading.  
  
Makai Goddess Ookami- I added a few more some stuff to the house to make it where it would seem like it fit the price. I'll put more later as the story goes on, like them just discovering the problem. Keep reading and reviewing. And I'm glad you like it.  
  
Grease Girl- Thank you for your review. Keep reading and reviewing. I'm glad you like my story and are reading it. 


	14. chapter 14

DARRY'S POV 

"She going to have to talk to the cops." I said.

"Yeah, we know." Dallas said.

When Dally started telling me the story, I didn't really know what to think. I was surprised. I never would have guessed. I couldn't even begin to imanage what Crystal must be going through.

"Am I the only one you two have told about the first time this happened and Crystal being pregnant?" I asked.

"Becky knows." Crystal said.

"So does Soda and Steve." Dallas said. When he said Soda knew I almost forgot to breathe. I mean he'd told my baby brother about this? I guess the whole gang would know soon though.

"So the only people that don't know if Two-Bit, Johnny, Pony, Andrew, and Melissa?" I asked.

"Yeah." They both answered.

"Get some rest Crystal." Dally said. "We'll be back later."

We both left. Crystal seemed to be taking the whole situation very well. They'd told me the story, but didn't tell me who the guy was. I decided to wait and ask Dally later.

"Darry, do you mind if Andrew and Melissa stay at your place tonight?"

"Sure, they can sleep in Soda's room." I wanted to ease things up on Dally as much as possible, and if keeping his siblings was how I had to do it, well so be it. I was getting tired even though it was still early. I guess I'd get everyone settled in when I got back home, then I'd go to bed myself.

I was pretty sure that this was going to be a long week.

The drive back to my house was quiet. I pulled the truck into the driveway and killed the engine. Dally hopped out and started walking toward his house. The lights were still on at my house, so I was sure the gang was still there and everyone was up.

When I walked into the house Two-Bit was asleep in front of the tv, Johnny was asleep on the couch and Ponyboy was asleep on the floor beside the couch. Steve was also asleep on the floor, and Sodapop was asleep in the arm chair with Andrew asleep on his lap. I looked around and found Melissa sleeping beside the arm chair.

Looking at everyone in the room I laughed to my self. It was a sight to see all these 'tough' greasers sleeping in my living room.

I shook Pony's shoulder trying to wake him up.

"Huh?" He asked sleepily.

"Go to bed." I told him.

Pony got up and stumbled to the bedroom, that he and Soda share.

After Pony had made it to bed, I woke Soda up and sent him to bed.

Just like Pony, Soda lazily drug himself to bed.

I picked Melissa up and carried her to Soda's room. After I put her on the bed I went to get Andrew.

After I got them settled, I went to bed. I was really tired. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Hey guys I know this chapter was short, but the next one will be longer. Hopefully. I just couldn't come up with any thing else for Darry's POV. He's a hard character to write from. I have to say I admire and one who can write from Darry's POV. I'm sorry for the shortage of updates, I've been really busy. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**CinderBrat- All the characters are from the movie. In the book it said Dallas has wispy, white-blonde hair and blue eyes. I thought Dally was out of character too. But my cousin kinda helped a little with that chapter and Dally will be back to ''his normal self'' later on. I promise. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Makado Felton- Thanks! Keeping reading and reviewing. I'm glad you like the story. ï**

**Makai goddess Ookami- lol. You're review really brightened up my day! The vampire thing was so funny. Thanks for reviewing. ï**

**TheAngryPrincess13- I don't like Jerome either. Thanks for you're review. ï**

**Soda-Staygold16- Thanks, for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you liked it. If you have any more ideas, e-mail them to me.**

**Two-BitGortez- Thanks for the review, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Danni Babezzz- lol. I know what you mean. Thanks for the review.**


	15. chapter 15

_Hey guys. I'm thinking this is going to be the last chapter. I'm working on some other stories. One for Adam-12, which will be posted, and one for Third Watch, which I'll probably post here. But I don't think I can just keep dragging this story out any longer. It's taking forever to get updates and I'm just not really into writing it any more. I wasn't expecting it to be this long. _   
Dallas' POV 

"How's it going Dal?" Tim asked as I walked over and stood against the fender of an old ford.

"Not bad." I said lighting up a cigarette and taking a long drag off it.

"How's Cyrs doing?" Tim asked. (A/N: Crys. Is pronounced Chris)

"She's fine. I guess. I haven't gone to see her. You know, don't like hospitals."

"Yeah." Tim said lighting up a cigarette.

"That bastard!" I said.

"What?" Tim asked.

"Jerome." I said. Tim jumped up off the hood of the car and we both went over to Jerome.

Tim grabbed him and punched him. He stumbled backwards.

"What the hell?"

"You raped Crystal again?" I asked him.

"No! I ain't even touched the bitch!"

Tim punched him in the stomach and the doubled over in pain.

"Don't lie you fucking..." Tim carried on cussing him out.

"I swear I haven't touched her." Jerome said coughing.

"Then why the hell is she in the hospital for being raped? She said you did it."

"I don't know."

"The hell with him. Let's go. The fuzz can deal with him." I said.

Tim punched him again and finally we left. I stopped by to talk to Crystal for a little while and went back home.

"Hey." Becky said sitting beside Steve on the bed.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." Becky said a little to quickly.

"Becky, you didn't just..." I asked, but didn't finish the question.

"Maybe _we_ did." She said as Steve stood up to leave.

"What ever." I said, not really caring what she did.

"How's Crystal?"

"Fine. I guess."

"Is she getting to come home soon?"

"Yeah. And I think the cops were picking Jerome up as me and Tim were leaving the Dingo."

"Good."

**Ok. Guys. I'm sorry, but I'm leaving it here. It answers most of the questions, Jerome was arrested, Crystal is going to be ok and Steve and Becky are getting along very well. So. Look for some of my other stories that will be coming out soon.**

**Jessie**

**Reviews:**

Makai Goddess Ookami- Hey, thanks for the ideas. I really liked the one with Dally and Tim. I guess you knew that since I used it right? Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Danni Babezzz- Yeah, that was cute. I'm glad you liked it. Consider you self-next to Two-Bit.

Soda-staygold16- I'm glad you found funny parts in the story, but the thing with Soda and the kids was cute. But I thought it would work better and be more believable with Soda rather than one of the other guys.

Greasegirl- Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you liked it.

Jorjor- Thank you! I enjoyed you story two.

Two-bitGortez- Thanks for the review.

CinderBrat- Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like the story.

TheAngryPrincess13- Thanks for reading.


	16. chapter 16

Epilogue – 

Dallas' POV

Crystal returned home from the hospital a few days after they admitted her. She was fine, a little jumpy, but no harm done. Or at least not physically.

Jerome was arrested and put into the Correctional place they send all the J.D.'s that get arrested. Crystal had to go to Court to testify against him and the judge sentenced him to five years. I thought it was kinda short after what all he did to her, but I guess I don't get to make the decisions, do I?

A few months later, Crystal had the baby. It was a boy. She was questioning where or not she was going to give him up for adoption, but decided to keep him. She named him Daniel Jacob, D.J. for short.

I finally got a job working at the DX with Soda and Steve. Yeah, me Dallas Winston working at the DX! What a laugh! I guess everything finally returned to normal or at least as normal as it could get.


End file.
